


Floating

by Darst-Llah (Darst002)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darst002/pseuds/Darst-Llah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron also has vacations sometimes. When on vacation, he does nothing - and whole lots of it.<br/>Related to Soundwave's Vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

Everybot needs a break sometime. Megaron wanted to let go once in a while as well. Intelligence reported, even Prime used to take breaks, so why couldn't he? Of course, Prime's Second didn't try to undermine him and stab him in the back all the time. He was lucky to have Starscream, wasn't he? Starscream had his moments of inspiration and sometimes this inspiration was directed at the enemies, and that made him worth keeping around, but he irritated the bolts off Megatron and you could only postpone the inevitable for so long.

So when Megatron realized he had been starting up his fusion cannon whenever his SiC started speaking to him and seriously thinking about shooting at his smug face, he knew it was time to take a break. A short vacation. Starscream seemed thoroughly scared of him at the point, mainly because he had been aware of the cannon thing long before Megatron had noticed it, so hopefully he wouldn't dare to start slag in his absence.

They were also conveniently passing by Ngh09Rehana asteroid belt famous for its resorts for mechanical life-forms - artificial inert atmosphere, adjustable air pressure, hot oil baths and uncompromising anonymity and full discretion of guests.

Megatron had Soundwave book him a personal rock with fully automated service and without as much as notifying his Second, the warlord left to cleanse the slag off his neuro-cortex and be back to his faction hopefully soon enough for it still be his faction.

\- You are not to disclose neither the destination nor the purpose of my trip, - he warned the communications officer and Soundwave dipped his helm in agreement.

\- Suggestion: Soundwave to set up security measures?

\- That won't be necessary. I can defend myself. - and with that the ex-gladiator transformed and sped off into the void.

It had been a while ago and now he was having time of his life floating in the hot oil that filled every seam and cavity of his rather tattered body. He took his time adjusting the temperature, gravity and air pressure settings in his personal SPO bubble (sanus per oil) so that his heavy frame was fully submerged but still able to float just below the surface of this thick, enriched with metals, liquid.

The absence of atmosphere outside his spacey glass bubble made for stunning view at the night sky, stars and other asteroids bright and shiny against the blackness of the deep space.

Megatron was enjoying the emptiness of the skies just as he was enjoying the emptiness of his processor. It took him a while but he managed to clear his thoughts of all the worries and constant calculations that leading a faction brought him. Float the body, float the mind. For a split click he imagined himself to be one of these rocks hanging in space, unmoving and rushing by its unchanging orbit at the same time until other rocks crushed into it and turned it to cosmic rubble. In a sense, it wasn't so unlike his life. And in the end, would he be remembered more than a nameless rock in space? Did he _matter_ more than such a rock?

Megatron let his mind wander and offlined his optics. He'd spent few rotations of this asteroid staring into space and by now he could reconstruct and predict subtle changes in the skies above him without having to look at it. Thus, a falling star went unnoticed by him and he didn't see it transform and land outside of his bubble.

Mild pinging of proximity sensors brought him out of his dream-like state. The warlord powered up his cannon and aimed by sensors only, onlining the optics a split slick after.

\- Lord Megatron! - Soundwave rushed to the ridge of his oil bath unafraid of being shot. Another rock in his orbit. - You're active!

To speak Megatron had to blow oil out of his vocalizer first. A funny feeling, that.

\- I told you I wished to be alone.

\- Soundwave: scared to have lost you, - that came out very fast and Soundwave stopped abruptly, realizing suddenly how it may sound, - Megatron: unmoving, optics offline... assumed:deactivated. Now that sounded outright stupid.

Megatron looked at him, waiting for the spy to find the right words and mulling over his sudden struggle to express himself. Soundwave was known for his precision in handling words. The spy's vocalizer coughed statics and he fell silent.

After an awkward pause he tried again:

\- Location: unsafe. Assasination attempt: possible. Consequences of losing Megatron: disastrous for the Cause.

Megatron let his cannon power down and raised an optic ridge at the one rock who seemed to care whether he was cosmic dust yet.

\- You set surveillance even though I told you not to. And you were _scared_ to lose me - he intoned the word. "afraid" would be a more suitable phrasing. It would express a business concern, but "scared"? That seemed so personal.

Soundwave's vocalizer gave few clicking noises that sounded surprisingly exasperated for mechanical noise. The spy folded himself down at the side of the bath and turned his helm slightly way, visor blinking.

\- Acknowledged. - he said softly.

Did the asteroids care for other rocks? Megatron's gaze returned to the stars above. Soundwave waited for him to say something.

\- Is there anything else?

\- Indeed. Local warfare discovered: RGRO quadrant. Scale: planetary. Races: organic. Both parties contacted us. Proposition: resources for military help. Soundwave: concerned about Starscream's possible decision. System in question: rich on dormant nucleon. However...

\- Soundwave, - the leader interrupted returning his attention to his loyalist, - the point of having a Second in Command is to delegate sometimes.

\- But Starscream...

\- What is it you really want, Soundwave? Right now, what is your biggest wish?

The spy hesitated.

\- If you want to join me, here's your only chance. If you...

He didn't finish. Soundwave blurted :"Affirmative!" and was already sliding into the oil.

Now,now. Megatron allowed himself an amused twitch of his mouth before returning to the best occupation ever - float and stare. Soundwave's chassis was smaller, but it still displaced a noticeable amount of oil and for some clicks the sound of the excess oil draining drowned out other sounds. When the oil set back into complete stillness, the spy was floating beside, his lighter frame popping out a little. Megatron didn't speak and he didn't dare to break the silence.

Hot oil was soothing, but its calming effect was mostly ruined for Soundwave by the occasional clang of a steel leg bumping against his knee. The warlord seemed not to pay attention and the sheer casualty of this physical contact left the spy flustered.

\- Which of them is Laserbeak? - the question startled the telepath and he scurried to get more upright only to stir the liquid bliss and make the soft clanging of their armor louder.

\- There - he finally managed, pointing at a star nearly in zenith now. Megatron zoomed in on maximum and barely manage to trace the outline of stabilizers and thrusters that the small drone used to keep position on the orbit.

\- Spying on me, were you?

\- Negative! Soundwave: concerned for your safety. Life signals - untraceable here.

-I see. "Scared to lose me"?

Soundwave froze and it took him a while to manage a soft "acknowledged".

For a while the SPO bubble was silent except for barely perceptible hum of two powerful engines and soft clanking of the steely leg against the white knee.

Slowly, carefully, Soundwave moved his hand in the oil so that his fingers would graze against the black hand as well.

Megatron offlined his optics again and let him have this point of contact, returning to his space rocks still floating in the emptiness of his mind. Surprisingly, the telepath's presence by his side didn't interrupt his lazy thoughts. Megatron wasn't the kind of bot to wish to spend eternity like this - he knew himself too well for that, but for now it was a welcome respite and sharing it with Soundwave felt suddenly good. Soundwave fit. Any decent world had satellites. Asteroids didn't. Like Cybertron, he used to have two moons that made him complete. Like Cybertron, he had lost one of them, but the other one had refused to let go, adamant in its devotion.

What could he do to repair what was broken and win back Starscream's devotion before his rebel Moon was too far gone off the orbit?

Megatron scowled. That was a stray thought indeed. He should not ruin a perfect peaceful moment with thoughts about his treacherous Second. Peaceful? When they win will peace be like this? He could...

Suddenly, the spy stirred:

\- Soundwave: needs to return to duty.

Duty. He should too. He didn't want to. Not yet. Megatron felt his own frame rock on the shallow waves that the spy produced moving around.

He onlined his optics right on time to see his Third in Command standing over him, looking down at his face. The face mask was removed and Megatron twisted a corner of his mouth up waiting for the navy mech to act upon his obvious desire. The spy hesitated, then stroked the purple glowing insignia on the steely chest - a featherlight touch - and turned to leave. He still didn't dare.

How many moons were orbiting their worlds due to sheer lack of power to move on? It few words? All of them.

\- Soundwave, - that stopped the navy back from retreating, - why are you concerned of Starscream's choice? What do you think he'll choose?

The decepticon fleet was now stalling far from any significant tactic points - officially, to regroup and reassess, unofficially, to let Megatron have his short leave. He could see that Starscream would use his absence to strengthen his own positions, and a short successful operation with resources to gain would not be an opportunity to miss.

Soundwave turned slowly, his mask still absent, and carefully avoided to meet his leader's gaze.

\- Decepticons: not mercenaries.

\- Indeed. - Megatron stood upright and walked toward his subordinate sloshing the liquid and speaking as he went:

\- Organics think we can be tools in their hands. Machines at their disposal. For hundreds of vorns we've been fighting for our right not to serve anyone. Decepticons are not mercenaries. Decepticons don't serve for their prize. - he came to stand in front of the spy who tilted his helm up to maintain optics contact, fascinated by the rumbling of his leader's voice. Megatron's hand cupped the side of his helm and Soundwave startled from realization that his face was still bared.

\- Decepticons take what they desire. - Megatron finished softly, leaning down to land a kiss on that unguarded mouth.

It was quite a chaste kiss, more symbolic than anything, more an answer to all the questions Soundwave didn't dare to ask. The spy melted into it.

\- RGRO is a good place for setting a base, - Megatron apparently switched back to business mode and Soundwave took a step back and clicked his face mask shut, - we agree to both offers, get up close and wipe the squishies out. It would do well to let our troops blow off some steam...

\- Megatron: returning with me, then?

\- No. Make sure Starscream comes to this decision like I know you can. I'm tired of being disappointed in him. Time we drifted together rather than apart. And Soundwave? - he grinned, - what happens on the rock stays on the rock.

\- Acknowledged, - the spy bowed slightly.

When the spy left Megatron sank back into the hot oil. He still had time and he refused to shorten his leave even for a cycle. And then - who knows? - after they set base nearby there may be more chances to visit this place... and more things to happen and stay on this rock.

There might be more things happening in his quarters and staying in his quarters as well... There definitely would me more things happening. Period.


End file.
